Kinga Shinnen Happy New Year
by bakura240
Summary: A lil new years fic where the yugioh gang go to a new years festival. Shonen Ai, mostly based on ryou and bakura but there are other main characters eg yugi, yami, malik, marik etc.


**Kinga Shinnen (Happy New Year)**

**Author's Notes: With exactly 3 hours left til new years I thought it would be nice to write a fic for new years most the stuff is based on Love Hina but I will try to have other stuff in there . Kinga Shinnen everybody!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a wonderful New Year's Eve afternoon and the sound of bird song filled the air as the sun began its decent. The bird song was soon interupted though as one of the feathured creatures disapeared into a puff of black smoke.

"BAKURA!" The yami winced at the sound of Ryou's enraged voice. "I told you once, I told you a million times! Do not send things to the shadow realm!" Bakura turned his head lazily and looked at his hikari.

"Well what else do you expect me to do when I'm bored?" It took a while for him to click. "What the hell are you wearing?" Bakura's crimson eyes looked Ryou up and down as he blushed slightly.

"It's a Komono!" He retorted like it was completely usual. "It is a traditional japanese garment that people like wearing on New Years…"

"I know what a kimono is!" Bakura blurted out. "My point is: why are you wearing it?" Ryou looked slightly stupidfied for a moment.

"I just freeking told you! Because of the New Year." Bakura just shrugged and turned away. Ryou shook his head and began to leave but Bakura's voice drew him back.

"I thought only girls wore kimonos?" He was still looking away but there was no doubt that he had spoken.

"Guys can wear them too!" Ryou shouted defencively. " Besides, Yugi and everyone else are going to wear them to the festival." Bakura's face was blank. This was his first New Year with Ryou and even though he didn't seem like he cared, he was slightly interested.

"Festival?" Ryou smiled cheerfully as he walked closer to his yami.

"Yeah. In Japan New Years is a huge deal so in Domino they have a festival with food and music and all sorts of cool stuff!" He leaned on the window sill just infront of Bakura and looked out over the city where there was a clear bustle of people. "This is the first chance I've had to celebrate it with everyone else because of…" He paused and for a second his expresion became full or sorrow. But he soon returned a smile to his face as he continued. "But anyways, I thought maybe this year we could start anew… you know go to the festival and stuff." He straightened up again and looked at Bakura, who had been watching him intently. "So I guess what I'm saying is… will you come to the festival with me?" Bakura tensed slightly and a blush spread across his face. He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up so that he was close to Ryou.

"Of course I will." Ryou smiled even more and looked up at his yami. "Just as long as I don't have to wear one of those." He added and his hikari just giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were busy with people celebrating the close arrival of New Year's Day. The festival had begun and there were various stalls and games for people to enjoy. Yugi pushed through the crowd as his eyes searched for his missing yami.

"Yami!" He called out. "Yami! Where are you?" He cursed himself for being so short. Moments later he spotted the black and red hair sticking out from above people's heads and the crowds parted to reveal Yami looking rather lost. "Yami!" Yugi called as he ran over.

"Yugi." He said in an almost whiney voice. "I don't like this… I feel like an idiot!" Yugi just gave a small smile and waved a dismisive hand.

"Oh don't be silly. You look fine." Yami still didn't look convinced but didn't complain any further. "Besides, all of the gang are going to be wearing them… if only we could find them." He looked around with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry we'll meat up with them eventually." Yami said with a smile. He placed a hand on his hikari's shoulder and led him down the street. "Where shall we head first?" Both looked over the different stalls.

"I don't know." Yugi sighed. "Maybe we could get something to eat?" He spotted one of the many New Years cuisine stalls and walked over. There were wanderful displays of the different dishes: the different typed of osechi, ozoni, mochi and rice cakes.

"Wow." Yugi breathed as he marvelled the food. "This all looks so great! What do you want Yami?" There was no answer. "Yami?" Yugi turned to see said yami, looking very pale indeed. "Yami are you ok?" Yami's eyes were fixated on the preparation table at the back of the stall where various types of fish and some shrimps were basically being pulberized into paste.

"I think I just lost my apetite." He said as he turned away and gasped for air.

"Hey Yami." Came that all too familiar voice. When Yami looked up he was met with the face of a fish; its eyes pointing in oposite directions so it looked even more freeky. Yami turned green and was extremely thankful when the fish face moved and was replace with Joey's.

"Hey Joey." Yugi said cheerily as he came over and patted Yami on the back.

"Hey you don't look so good." Joey said concernadly. "Maybe you should eat something. Here." Joey used some chopsticks to pick up a prawn from his osechi and put it infront of Yami who just heaved and ran for the bushes.

"Um… Joey I think the food is what made him sick… even though he didn't eat any." Yugi watched Yami leaning over a bin with a concerned face. "I think he might be going vegetarian this year."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Further out from the festival, there were still some people heading towards the packed area, whilst some prefered to walk through the deserted streets. These people not including the two Egyptians who were running around on their way to the festival.

"100 yen says I can eat more sushi than you!" Marik shouted over to Malik who was running around across the street.

"Marik you idiot they don't serve sushi on New Years in Japan!" Now that conversation had started both yami and hikari came together in the middle of the street and slowed to a walk. "They do serve other stuff though."

"Fine." Marik said gruffly. "Then 100 yen says I can eat more of whatever food they have than you." They were now in the vast crowd of people and keeping eyes out for their friends.

"Yea well 200 yen says that I can make Yami throw up." A smirk spread over Malik's face and both exchanged mischievous looks. There was a a sounded of people giving small shouts of shock in the distance and both Egyptian's became curious.

"Let me get on your back." Marik said, not giving his hikari a chance to deny him. "Hm…" Marik put a hand up over his eyes like he was some expert at looking for things. He chuckled before peering down at an uncomfortable Malik. "Looks like someone beat you to it."

"What!" Malik ran forwards through the crowds, leaving Marik in a heap on the floor, until he spotted Yami with his head practicly inside of a bin. "Yami?" He said and said person raised his head to see who it was.

"Malik…" He grumbled, narrowing his eyes. He liked Malik but ever since he and Marik had joined forces, he had turned into a hell raiser! "If you don't mind I could do without your childish antics today." He said, his body shaking slightly and his face pale.

"What the hell happened to you?" Marik said as he appeared from behind his hikari. Yami groaned and looked spitefully at the two.

"For your information…" he said with his chest heaving. "I just saw something that would make any meat eater turn vegetarian!" He suddenly felt slightly scared when Malik's face went all happy and dreamy. "Wh- what's that face for?"

"Oh my gosh! We can be vege-buddies!" Yami cried out when he was dragged into a playful head-lock, not making his sickness any better. Marik rolled his eyes and strolled over. "Hikari, leave the pharoah alone. Let him die in peace." Malik didn't let go as he looked over to his yami.

"Come on, me and Yami are best buddies!" He looked down at the choking, sick Yami. "Ain't that right?"

"Hey Malik. Marik." Yugi shouted as he trotted over to the two Egyptians and his suffering yami. "Malik put him down…" he added sweetly. Malik let go and Yami stumbled over to Yugi.

"So… where's everyone else?" Marik said once Yami had stopped coughing.

"Well Ryou said he'd be coming… didn't say exactly when though." Yugi glanced about, wondering if the albino was here now. "I wonder if Bakura's coming." He added, more to himself than anyone else. Marik scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Bakura come to the New Year's Fest? BAH!" He sniggered and looked at Malik.

"Yea! I can just imagine him now.. komono and all." Both burst into laughter as they saw the image of the former tomb robber dressed in a bright pink komono.

"Oh you two… you shouldn't make fun of him like that." Yugi said looking very disapointedly at them. He gave Yami a small glare as he struggle to hold back a chuckle. Yugi sighed as he could tell everyone wanted to laugh. "Well I hope he gets here soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakura, we should really find the others." Ryou said as he followed Bakura from stall to stall, not really wanting to lose him. His komono didn't make it that easy to run either. Bakura must have eaten one of everything… even the rice cakes (this is considering the fact that Bakura loves meat!).

"We don't need them. They would only slow us down." Bakura said as he continued to search the stalls. "Hm. That looks good." He pointed out something labelled osachi. With a sigh, Ryou came up beside him to see what it was.

"Bakura you've already had osachi…" He said looking up at him yami with a small smile.

"Well this ones different." Ryou just giggled and watched Bakura's face. He had never seen him like this. It made him so happy to see Bakura enjoying the festival. He had a feeling this year would be a good one.

"Hey Ryou!" The albino turned around and searched for the source of the voice. He saw Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik,Tea, Joey and Tristan running over to him.

"Hi guys." He said happily as they stopped just infront of him. Bakura turned around to see who his hikari was talking to and jumped when he saw everyone. He watched the looks on their faces as he stood there with food hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Bakura." Malik and Marik said in a sing song. The older albino swallowed the rest of his food and leered at everyone who dared make fun of him.

"Hello." He said in a low voice. Ryou's eyes were darting from the gang to Bakura.

_Oh Ra! Please don't fall out.Please don't fall out! _He thought desperately. "Um… well we have less than an hour til midnight so maybe we should find something to pass the time?" Ryou said, trying to keep the peace.

"Lets go get our fortunes taken!" Yugi cried in a cheery voice.

"Sure." Yami said, giving Bakura another amused look.

They all headed for the small stall and each got a piece of paper with their fortunes on.

"Hey Bakura what did you get?" Ryou asked as he peered over his yami's shoulder. Bakura went rigid when he heard Ryou's voice.

"Uh… um…" Bakura tried to hide the shocked look on his face and forced a smile. "I- I got best luck! Yeah, I'm one lucky guy!" If he could, Ryou would have sweat dropped at Bakura's weird behaviour but smiled anyway.

"That's great. I got best luck too!" He said.

"Yup, best luck here!" Yugi shouted.

"I got average luck…" Yami said a little disapointedly. Soon being comforted by Yugi.

"BEST LUCK! BRING IT ON!" Malik shouted (and basically everyone got something posotive). Bakura turned away from everyone and edged away. He repreatedly let his eyes scan over the piece of paper. Big black letters read: '_Worst luck._' Text underneath read: '_Refrain from romance. Will most likely end in disaster. Best to keep away from people all together._' Ryou turned to see Bakura slowly edging from everyone and looked concerned.

"Bakura?" He walked over, Bakura must have not heard him because he was stood hunched, mumbling to himself. "Is everything alright?" He placed a hand on his yami's shoulder and Bakura screemed and threw his arms in the air; his fortune flying from his hand and floating down towards Ryou. He plucked it from the air and read the fortune: '_Worst Luck._' Ryou bristled when he read it all and yet again would have sweatdropped if he could. "Kura… why didn't you tell me?" Bakura was curled up on the floor, rocking slightly.

"This is it. I'm finished." He moaned. Ryou smiled a little. This whole thing really was changing Bakura. He would have half expected his yami to tare up the fortune and think nothing more of it. He was really taking this seriously.

"Kura… no need to worry." Ryou said with a smile. "I know the way to lose this bad luck." Bakura perked up and grabbed onto Ryou's shoulders.

"Really?" Ryou blushed a little before calming himself.

"Y-yes. Just tie your fortune to a tree and the bad luck will go away." Bakura looked stupidfied.

"That's it?" Ryou's yami's gaze shifted over his shoulder when Yami's laughing could be heard.

"So tomb robber, you really drew worst luck didn't you?" Bakura sneered. "How pathetic."

"Shut your mouth pharoah!" Bakura spat. "Me and Ryou are going to go tie my fortune to a tree so you can just piss off." With that Bakura swanned off, taking Ryou with him. Ryou peered back at the others who watched them leaved but turned away and sighed.

"You do know you're going to have to make up with him one day." He said once they had left the business of the street. They were now in a small garden with trees and by the looks of it people had already been tying up their bad fortunes.

"I know. But until the new year I'm not doing diddly." He replied. Ryou just sighed again and stopped under a large tree.

"Bugger. All the branches here are high up." He said as he looked up at all the branches. "Here, pass me your fortune and let me get on your shoudlers." Bakura blushed and was thankful that there wasn't much light here. He handed the piece of paper to his hikari and kneeled down so he could climb on. He raised Ryou up so that he could reach the branches and stood there as his little hikari tied the fortune to the tree. The yami gave a sigh of relief and was happy he had such a caring hikari. Ryou really was too good for him.

Bakura suddenly lost his train of thought when he felt something rubbing against his face. He looked and soon turned bright red when he realised it was Ryou's thigh.

_Oh my god! _He thought as his face prickled with heat. _This. Is. So… Hard. _That thought caused him so lower his gaze and he was scared when he saw the bulge in his pants. _SHIT!_

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted as Bakura lost his grip; causing the hikari to almost fall.

"Sorry…" Bakura mumbled and he was struggling to keep his mind off the fact that his head was in between Ryou's legs. _Hm… I wonder if he's wearing any underwear. _His eyes bulged. _NO! No dirty thoughts. _

"There. All done… Bakura?" Ryou looked down and saw the strange expression on his yami's face. "Are you alright?"

"Wha- AGH!" Bakura lifted his head up and lost his balance. Both albinos fell down and Ryou ended up worse off with Bakura's head slamming down on a certain place that no male should be hit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"There. All done with my Ema." Yugi said happily as he admired his handy work with the small piece of wood.

"So what did you wish for Yugi?" Malik asked as he finished hanging his Ema also.

"I wished that everyone has good luck all year round. How about you?" Malik shook his head with a smile.

_That's Yugi for you. Always thinking of others. _"Hm? Me?" Malik smiled. "I wished that Marik will super nice and let me be on top tonight." He said like it was perfectly natural. Yugi chuckled nervously and wasn't sure if that was a joke or whether he was for real.

"Pfft! Like that will ever happen." Marik said as he wrapped his arms around Malik's waist. "I wished for world domination." He said proudly. Again, Yugi didn't know whether he was joking.

"How about you Yami? What was your Ema wish?" Yami finished off his Ema and held it out for his hikari to see.

"A new pair of leather pants?" Malik said as he read from behind Yugi. Yami smiled happily as he hung it up whilst everyone else just sweatdropped (if they could).

"Oh great it's the dweep patrol." Said a low voice. Yami turned around and said in equal enthusiasm:

"Hello Kaiba." Both rivals had a few seconds of death glares before Joey jumped on Seto's back.

"Hey there rich-boy!" The blonde chimed.

"Hello puppy." Kaiba replied and patted Joey on the head, ignoring the pissed off look on his face. "Hm. Is it ust me or are you missing a few cheerleaders?" He said with a smirk on his face. Both Yugi and Yami turned to see the rest of their friends (Mai having now joined them with Duke and Serenity). Both yami and hikari turned back to Seto.

"You mean Ryou and Bakura? They went to get rid of Bakura's bad fortune. Kaiba pulled a suprised face.

"The lunatics here?" Malik and Marik chuckled. Yami had learnt by now that it wasn't a good idea to join in.

"Come on Kaiba, be nice." Yami said, visibly struggling. Yugi smiled and shyly wrapped an arm around his yami's waist.

"They should be back soon. Doesn't take that long to tie up a fortune." At that presice moment, everyone turned when they heard the sound of Ryou groaning in pain.

"RYOU!" Everyone headed over to the albino who was being supported by his yami (who they did not really care about unfortunately). "What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Well…" Bakura said, seeing as Ryou could speak right now. "Ryou was tying up my fortune when I kinda lost my balance and I feel and Ryou was on my shoulders and…" Bakura gave a nervous cough.

"Aw man!" Malik cried out. Both he… and everyone else winced at the mere thought of it. "And we thought you were meant to have bad luck!"

Ryou just smiled awkwardly, not really able to speak.

"We're going to go find somewhere to sit until the fireworks so we'll probably see you guys later." Bakura said, not sounding like himself at all. Both walked/limped off to the beach where there would be a perfect seat for viewing the firework display.

Yami, Malik and Marik all looked shocked and exchanged looks that just screamed: "What the hell is up with Bakura?"

"Well we have about 15 more minutes." Yami announced. "Maybbe we should head out to the beach aswel?" He looked around and could tell the others had different plans. "Fine I guess we should split until later." Without hesitation, everyone went off in smaller groups: Malik and Marik, Joey and Seto, then Mai and Tea with Duke and Tristan fighting over who could walk with Serenity, and of course Yami and Yugi. Once everyone had cleared off, Yami turned to see Yugi adding some more Emas to the board.

"What are you doing Yugi? I thought you could only make one wish?" Yugi finished hanging them up before facing his yami.

"These two are for Ryou and Bakura. Seeing as they cant do their own." He smiled sweetly with that sort of mischievous look that was rare for him.

"What did you put?" Yami said as he tried to look but Yugi led him away.

"You'll just have to wait and see when it comes true wont you?" Yami blinked but allowed himself to be led away. He couldn't help but wonder what Yugi had put for the two albinos that seemed so special.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sighed as he lay back on the sand. He really wished this hadn't happened. Now he didn't get to do an Ema or try more food. Oh well. At least Bakura had enjoyed himself. Said yami was sat next to him, looking out over the ocean with his knees held against his chest.

_Not long now… _He thought to himself. _Just a few more minutes…_

The moon shone brightly as it looked down on the festival. Couples stood and sat together, waiting to share a new year's kiss and be with the one they loved. Ryou knew that most of his friends would be able to do that. Yugi and Yami, Malik and Marik… even Joey and Seto. He sighed mournfully as he sat up, the pain in his lower regions not being that bad now.

"Ryou…" Bakura said silently. His hikari looked at him curiously but he continued to stare out over the sea. He had a long pause as he thought of the right words to say. Finally they came. "Thank you." He said as he turned to face Ryou.

"For what?" The other replied with a questioning look on his face.

"For bringing me here." Bakura answered. "For forgiving me. For everything…" He watched as a blush spread over Ryou's cheeks and he smiled.

"Bakura…" Ryou said silently. His heart pounding in his chest. Tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes. "I…" He was silenced when Bakura placed a finger over his lips. They felt so soft against his skin and he knew right then that he would have to steel a kiss from them.

"Shh…" He said silently. "Don't speak." Slowly, Bakura moved closer to his hikari and their lips met. Gently he messaged Ryou's with his own and was delighted to feel him kissing back.

In the distance, the crowds of people could be heard counting down to the beginning of the new year:

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close.

4.

Malik and Marik were sat in one of the many trees as they watched the masses of people getting ready to celebrate.

3.

Joey leaned into Seto's arms as they watched the huge clock counting down.

2.

Tristan and Duke were fighting over who should get to kiss Serenity.

1.

Bakura pulled his lips away from Ryou's and whispered:

"Happy New Year." Before letting them drift back to what they were doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd shouted. Fireworks went off, alcoholic drinks got thrown everywhere and everyone celebrated as the beginning of a new year was here. Everyone united by one single event, and ready to start anew.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Woo got it finished in time! Ok so what if it was 9 when I started and now its 2 hours into new years day! At least I got it in within the two days! Hope you enjoyed and here are some explanaintions for some thing you may not have known:**

**Osechi – A collection of foods eaten in Japan on New Years Day and Eve.**

**Ozoni – A soup included in the osechi.**

**Mochi – Rice dumplings included in the osechi.**

**Ema – A pentagonal piece of wood imbued with a person's strongest wish.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
